Reuniones de Negocios
by T.E Rowan
Summary: Son adultos. ¿Y qué? Eso no significa que no tengan momentos de incoherencia e irresponsabilidad. /Drabble participante de Batalla de Drabbles del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak.


Hola! Bienvenidos a este nuevo drabble, que no es nada más ni nada menos que participante del reto de este mes del foro **DexHolders del Prof Oak**. Lo divertido es que es una batalla de drabbles, así que pasen por el foro (link en mi perfil) y ¡anótense!

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de The Pokémon Company y Satoshi Tajiri, si fueran míos, sería un _todos con todos._

Advertencias: Este fic carece de lógica, además de que no me hag cargo si hay OoC.

Nota: yo estaba bajo la Sanción Diversión; mi sanción (dada por M.J. Hayden) es que en la historia apareciera _pastel_.

Sin más que decir, disfruten.

* * *

><p>―Mmmh… Crystal, ¿En qué región es la reunión de este año?<p>

―La última vez fue en Kalos por la incorporación del profesor Sycamore… Pero en realidad le tocaba al profesor Elm. Entonces este año es en Hoenn.

―Gracias ―dijo, levantándose de su silla para salir del laboratorio ―. ¿Te molesta si te dejo unas horas, sola? Tengo que prepararme para viajar a Hoenn.

―No se preocupe, profesor ―la azabache sonrió mientras Oak salía del laboratorio.

…

― ¡Oh, no! ¡Oh, no! ¡Oh, no! ―Birch, profesor de Hoenn, correteaba de un lado a otro mientras ordenaba su casa ―. ¡Sapphire! ¿¡El piso de arriba ya está limpio!?

― ¡Sí! ―Contestó Ruby en lugar de la chica.

― ¡Oye! ¡Yo le iba a responder!

―Responde el que ordena, y como yo hice todo…

― ¡Pero nadie te pidió que lo hicieras!

― ¡Aun así…!

Antes de que Ruby respondiera, Birch apareció detrás de él, sonriendo pero sin alegría.

―Para esta importante ocasión, ninguno de los dos tiene que estar presente.

― ¡No puedes echarme! ¡Es mi casa también! ―Rezongó Sapph.

― ¡Fuera los dos!

El hombre prácticamente los pateó fuera de la casa. Usualmente él no era tan brusco con su hija, pero ese día tenía los nervios por las nubes. Ya que dicho día, cinco profesores de las regiones vecinas acudían a su casa, ocasional sede de la reunión en que todos intercambiaban información sobre sus estudios y pupilos/DexHolders.

Por supuesto que él estaba al tanto de que la reunión sería en su casa desde hacía varios meses, sin embargo, se había olvidado completamente de acomodar su hogar. Sus colegas ya sabían él era desordenado, pero tampoco quería que pensaran que no tenía cuidado en su casa.

Suspiró, le dio una última revisada a la casa, acomodando o limpiando cualquier detalle, y salió a de la casa en dirección al mercado para comprar comida, algo necesario, aunque nadie lo dijera.

…

Nunca había viajado a Hoenn, estudió muchos –casi todos– pokémons de esa región, pero nunca había encontrado la ocasión de viajar allí. ¡Otra virtud de ser el representante de Oak en Kalos! Ahora tendría una razón para viajar a Hoenn, Johto, Sinnoh, Kanto, Teselia…

Miró su reloj, no le gustaba llegar tarde, pero tampoco muy temprano. Salió de la cafetería con su paquete luego de haber terminado su café. Mientras caminaba en dirección a la casa de Birch, Sycamore observaba cada detalle de Hoenn. Paró en un semáforo; miró su reloj. Todavía faltaban cinco minutos para las cuatro, hora en que se realizaría la reunión. Estaba tan feliz de llegar tiempo.

…

― ¿Y cómo están Ruby y Sapphire? ―Preguntó Oak.

―Muy bien, Ruby sigue concentrado en los concursos, pero Sapphire me ayuda mucho con la investigación de algunos pokémons.

― ¿Y los tuyos, Juniper?

―Excelentes, profesor Oak. Es más fácil completar la Pokédex cuando hay cuatro cabezas trabajando en ello.

Birch miró a Juniper perspicaz ―. Igual con dos cabezas es suficiente si son eficientes.

― ¿Estás diciendo que mis niños son ineficientes? ―Preguntó enojada la mujer.

―Qué bueno que su antigua rivalidad no les afecte de adultos… ―Comentó Rowan con sarcasmo.

―Yo nunca dije eso, Juniper, tú lo dijiste ―, comentó con suficiencia Birch.

―Oigan, oigan, tranquilos… ―Trataba de apaciguar Elm.

Oak no opinaba, sabía que lo que tenían Juniper y Birch era una sana rivalidad, igual que Red y Green… Así que solo reía por dentro ante la situación.

― ¿¡Entonces ahora pones palabras en mi boca!? ―Exclamó Juniper, levantándose de su lugar.

― ¡Traje pastel!

Todos enmudecieron y miraron hacia la puerta, donde Sycamore estaba parado, agitado, con un pastel en la mano.

―Llegas tarde, Sycamore ―comentó Oak. Se levantó de su lugar y se acercó al hombre. Éste que lo saludaría, pero en vez de eso, tomó el pastel y se lo llevó a la cocina.

― ¿Qué sucedió, Sycamore? ―Preguntó Elm.

―Pues… ―Le avergonzaba un poco decir que él, el hombre que odiaba llegar tarde, había olvidado el cambio de horario entre Kalos y Hoenn, ocasionando que llegara una hora tarde ―, Calem y Serena me llamaron por una emergencia, así que me retrasé un poco.

― ¡Ves! ¡Él también tiene solo dos DexHolders y se las arregla bien! ―Exclamó Birch, en dirección de Juniper.

― ¿Y qué me perdí? ―Le preguntó Sycamore a Elm y Rowan.

―Hablábamos sobre nuestros DexHolders.

―Los míos aún no completan la Pokédex… Pero se están esforzando.

―Los míos están muy cerca de completarla, y solo pasó menos de un año desde que lo recibieron ―, dijo Juniper, tratando de molestar a Birch.

― ¡Pues los míos registraron todos pokémons legendarios ochenta días después de recibirla! ―Respondió Birch.

―Los míos están concentrados en ser comediantes.

Por un momento, todos reflexionaron en las palabras de Rowan, para luego quedar con cara de estupefactos.

―Ya dejen de pelear ―, reprendió Oak, volviendo a la estancia con el pastel cortado en porciones ―. Anda, Elm, diles de Crys.

―Pues… Crystal, una de mis DexHolders, completó la Pokédex de Johto hace varios años.

Todos enmudecieron y miraban fijo a Elm.

―Ustedes dos ―Oak señalo a Juniper y Birch ―, dejen de pelear, ya no tienen diez años.

Ambos bajaron la cabeza, cuan niños pequeños.

―Ahora a comer.

Oak casi devoró una porción de pastel.

Las reuniones entre los profesores de esas regiones siempre eran diferentes. Una más rara que la otra. Sin embargo, a pesar de las peleas, las interacciones entre ellos eran muy importantes.

Después de todo, eran los profesores más importantes de esas regiones.

* * *

><p>He de decir que la reunión se hizo en Hoenn por el remake (¡Solo falta un día!).<p>

Gracias por leer, y si les gustó, pueden votarme y ayudarme a ganar el reto. La votación se realizará en facebook, en el grupo **Fanfiction Pokémon :D, **así que si no eres miembro, mandá solicitud, todos estaremos felices de recibirte :DD

Repito, gracias por leer y nos vemos en la próxima historia~


End file.
